1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a versatile toy assembly having removable appendages and more particularly to a toy assembly capable of being configured into a simulated horse with a pivotal head mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of simulated horse toys have been provided in the toy industry. Additionally, the use of magnets to attach removable appendages is also known in the toy industry as can be seen from the Satoh U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,775.
More particularly, examples of animal figures with detachable appendages are known, such as the Alonso U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,604, Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,155 and Nassour U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,615. Generally, the prior art configurations have had a limited play option. There is still a demand in the prior art to provide unique and novel features in versatile configurations to appeal to children.